


love letters

by nonuble



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, diff aus, idk how to do this tbh, meanie, this is stupid but i am working so hard for this, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonuble/pseuds/nonuble
Summary: a collection of meanie one shots! for me (just because), katherine, the bobits club, and to my fellow minwonators <3





	love letters

 

> No, it is not as simple as Mingyu and Wonwoo watching the sunset together, at least not for Wonwoo. Mingyu was his first love, after all.

 

 

“Have you heard about the news?” Wonwoo looked up from the book he was reading. It was another Shakespeare book, and he may have read it twice, but no one cares anyway. He watched the bashful grin on his friend’s face. He felt intrigued, but not curious enough to ask questions. So he shrugged off his shoulders, and turn to read his book again. Somehow, that made Jeonghan annoyed as he kicked Wonwoo’s leg softly.

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes dramatically, placed the bookmark on the thirteenth page, and then closed the book with a sound. He then put it on the shelf beside him carefully, as if it was the only thing he treasures in the world (It actually is). He faced his friend with a faked smile, boldly showing him how indiffirent he is to what the other was saying. “Yes? What was that?”

 

Jeonghan, being himself, doesn’t pay much attention to Wonwoo’s expression as he speak, “Joshua called me last night.” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at the statement. Waiting for the part he actually needs to hear, because he knows Jeonghan is that friend. One who takes too much time to get things straight to the point. He hates it, as he was blunt and impatient, but he could never win against his friend. At least not with Jeonghan. “Well, as usual we talked about stuff. And by stuff, I meant about his job in the city. We were calm, no shouting, and then one second, we started fighting. Every single time Wonwoo. I’m getting tired.” Maybe if only he had heard it the first time, he would feel bad for the other, but it’s always been like this. Jeonghan and Joshua have always been that couple who fights almost everyday, not because they’re the total opposite of each other, but it is the other way around. They are almost similar with each other, it made everyone crazy. Also because Wonwoo had been by their side since the beginning, and he knows they could hande it.

 

“Is that the news you’re talking about?” He muttered. He did not even bother to sound concern. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes at him, but did not comment on his rudeness. “Tell me.” Again, because he knows his friend loves driving everyone insane. And he has that mischievous smile—teasing and meaningful—and it made him anxious a little. He did not show it though, he remained his stoic face.

 

Then Jeonghan looked him dead in the eye. He almost felt scared, and when the older opened his mouth, it really made Wonwoo scared. “Mingyu’s here.” That’s it. That’s the news. No, Wonwoo don’t feel scared. Everything felt normal just now, and then all of a sudden it feels different, it feels everything, and it suffocates him. All of a sudden, he was fourteen again, devouring his favorite soup his mother cooked. All of a sudden, he felt young, as if every old memories from his teenage  flashes right through his eyes. He wanted to run. For the first time again in seven years, he felt something burning inside. The fire, the butterflies, it’s all coming back and it’s overwhelming. And if Jeonghan didn’t shake his shoulders lightly, he wouldn’t have noticed he was already crying. Maybe it was the nostalgia, or the happines, the relief, or the fear, he’s not sure, but he was certain it was solely because of Mingyu. Funny how seven years later, it was still the same person who makes Wonwoo feel different, and question everything.

 

“You’re crying.” He hated Jeonghan for reminding him.

 

But mostly, he hated himself, “I am.” He sound stupid. He wanted to hurt himself, but all he could do is let out a nervous chuckle, and winced when he heard the bittersweet sound in his voice. It made him cry a little more.

 

For a few minutes they shared the silence. Wonwoo still couldn’t think straight, and Jeonghand have been holding his hand for a while now. He also stopped crying. Nothing could be heard but the sound of the children laughing outside.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He broke the silence.

 

Jeonghan let go of his hand, “I just got here. Joshua told me last night.”

 

He looked at his friend. Offended, and hurt. “Yeah, but why didn’t you tell me tell me last night then?”

 

The older smiled a little, and then held his hands again. This time, playing with his fingers. Soothing him. “Because I know you.” He paused for a while, and Wonwoo already know what the other meant by that, but he feel so little, and he wanted it to hear from the other. “If I told you about it last night, you would have sneak out, run bare feet, and find Mingyu in the middle of the night. I’m worried about you.” Then he felt the tight grip on his hand.

 

He laughed dryly at that. He would have probably done that last night. Mingyu, he met him when he was eight. The boy was younger than him, but taller and braver. He was Wonwoo’s bestfriend. They used to be inseparable. Always spending their time with each other’s, it became the most natural thing. Then he found out he was gay, that he liked his bestfriend of all people, and that’s the hardest thing he had survived. Wonwoo used to believe that he was that kind of person until he was not. It took long to accept everything. It was hard, confusing, and heartbreaking. At thirteen he found out he was gay, and a year later, he realized he loved his bestfriend. Mingyu was a jolly kid back then, always smiling, and laughing, and sweet—he was a very sweet kid, but clumsy, and he always get himself dirty because he loved playng everywhere. If Wonwoo would have recall the times he got into trouble, it was surely because of Mingyu. Then one day Mingyu had to leave, even before he said anything. They didn’t even had a proper farewell, because they were kids back then, they didn’t know it would be their last meeting. He cried that night when Mingyu didn’t come home, and the next day, and the next, and the next. Mingyu used to be part of everything, and when he left, funnny how still he is, even after years.

 

“Thank you.” He softly said. Jeonghan raffles his hair.

 

“I know, I’m the best.” And that made both of them laugh. Jeonghan regained his posture, then flashes Wonwoo a suggestive grin. Challenging him to do something—something he  wanted to do all these years.

 

So he stood up, and rolled his eyes when the other snort at his action. “I’m not doing this because your eyes told me to.” Jeonghan laughed at him.

 

The older looked at him intently. Judging him. “Sure, but you’re going to meet Mingyu with that clothes? After 7 years?” Wonwoo felt the heat rushing to his face. He’s flastered. He subconsciously checked out himself, and noticed how he look. He looked unattractive. He was wearing a white tee, and a sweatpants. He looked simple, he looked as if he just woke up from a slumber. But if he changed, it will take time, and Mingyu—he wanted to see Mingyu. Jeonghan watched him grab and wear his sweater hurriedly with a smile. “Do you know where he is though?”

 

When Wonwoo’s already standing by the door, he turned at the older. “I think I’ll figure that out myself.” With a shaky wave, he left the house.

 

In a few minutes, or hour, he’ll finally get to see Mingyu. His pace quicken up as he felt the excitement inside. His face is probably red, but he doesn’t give that much attention to himself, as he already finding it hard to concentrate and breathe just thinking about Mingyu.

 

It wasn’t long when he reached Mingyu’s household. Well, it wasn’t far from Wonwoo’s. The home sweet home that had been abandoned for years. He walked by the house everyday, and today it doesn’t feel lonely. The dust on the gate was cleaned, and there were gnomes in the front yard, there’s a door mat, and there were shoes on it, and he could see the lights from the opened windows. He stood there, staring at the house, and right there he felt like crying because it looked the same as before. He feels warm and fuzzy.

 

It took courage to step near Mingyu’s home. He is now standing by the gate. It was open, and it really look like the owners just got back to town and haven’t done packing yet. He walked slowly to the door, and he contemplate a few times before ringing the doorbell. It was still the same sound that Mingyu and him used to laugh at before, and that made him chuckle. Then before he could reminisce more, the door was wide open, revealing a girl clearly younger than him, in her teenage years, with the most unfriendliest smile Wonwoo had seen. His professor in Economics couldn’t compare.

 

“Yes?” She doesn’t sound friendly, and that made Wonwoo alarmed inside, becaue Mingyu’s family were the friendliest and the kindest, also Wonwoo couldn’t recognize the woman. Before he could answer, a woman in an apron appear from behind. In her late forties, and her eyes scream Mingyu, and he unconsciously released a relieved sigh, because after seven years he finally met Mulan again, Mingyu’s delicate mother.

 

She seems surprised when she saw Wonwoo. She hurriedly went to the door, and hug him. Wonwoo wanted to cry in that moment. “Wonwoo!” She held Wonwoo by the shoulder, and inspected him. He felt like ten again, going home with Mingyu after dealing with some trouble and shoes filled with mud. “You look handsome as what I have expected. You—you’ve grown well.” Wonwoo smiles at her shyly.

 

“I miss you Mulan. You don’t look you’ve aged.” His comment made Mulan laugh out loud. The girl who open the door for him slowly extracted herself from the scene. He wanted to ask questions about the unfamiliar face, but thought it would be for another day.

 

Mingyu’s mother smiled warmly at him, “We missed you too. Especially Mingyu.”

 

There, he felt the butterflies again in his stomach by the mention of his name. “W-where is he?” If Mulan noticed how he stammered, she did not say a thing. She smiled at him, and told him he was out, and it was like she told him indirectly that Mingyu’s was at their usual place when they were kids. Wonwoo hoped he better be there. “I need to go. I’ll see you later.” She nodded at him, and waved him off while laughing. Like she knows.

 

He glanced at his wrist watch before running back to the old playground in the town. It’s 4:57, and if Mingyu wouldn’t be there, then he’ll watch the sunset alone again. Because that’s how it was for seven years. He had been watching the sunset alone for seven years, he almost got used to it. Almost.

 

_“Mingyu I think we need to go home. It’s getting late.” The young Wonwoo said, tugging at the other kid’s shirt. “They will scold us.”_

_The other swat his hands away. “Well at least they will scold us together.” Mingyu laughed. His laugh filling the playground, and Wonwoo just watched his best friend laugh at his own stupidity. The other then point at the sky, his eyes wide as he turned to Wonwoo. “Sunset!”_

_Wonwoo being Wonwoo, following Mingyu everywhere and doing what the other do, looked at the sky. It wasn’t the usual shade of blue with clouds everywhere, it was the picture of the sun setting. The sky is in the shade of orange and pink. It’s beautiful. Wonwoo had never seen a sunset before, but he had heard of it when  he’s watching TV, had read about it in his children books his parents bought him. Now he’s seeing it the first time with his best friend._

_“It’s beautiful right?” Mingyu giggles._

_Then that made him giggle. He nodded, and bat his eyelashes at his best friend,”It is!”_

_The young Mingyu scrunches his nose, and held Wonwoo’s smaller hands. “We should watch it everyday!”_

_Wonwoo pursed his lips. Pouting. “But only if we will always be together.”_

_Mingyu shakes his head, grinning. His canine is in display, and if it wasn’t for the spark in the other’s eyes, Wonwoo might have laughed at his teeth. “Then I’ll stay with you, and you should stay with me!”_

_Young Wonwoo nodded at his bestfriend’s words, and they watched the sunset in silence. Wonwoo held onto that, until Mingyu left, until he’s the only one standing in the playground, watching the sun drifted off to sleep._

 

There are so many what if’s, there are too much words hanging in the back of his throat and while running, he’s doubting if he could voice it all out loud when he came face to face with Mingyu. _What if he changed?_ Ridiculous. He knows change is the only constant in this world, but the thought of Mingyu isn’t smiling the same as before, wide and revealing his teeth, the thought of him changing to a different person sounds ridiculous to Wonwoo. Mingyu is Mingyu, and Wonwoo couldn’t think of anything that could fit to Mingyu, rather than the optimistic personality. _What if he’s straight? What if he’s taken? What if he’s happily in love with someone? What if he’s already engaged and thought of starting his own family?_ He stopped running. He couldn’t even walk. He just stood there, thinking. _What if?_ Then that could mean he lost his chance even before he could grasp it. Then he wouldn’t be able to tell Mingyu the words he wanted to say when he was fourteen and Mingyu’s thirteen because now, it would be unnecessary, and maybe funny, and painful, and Wonwoo’s not fine with that, because he waited too long. Even without knowing if Mingyu will come back, he still waited, because Mingyu is his first love. Wonwoo thought that he should know, that he should tell Mingyu, but _What if he find it disgusting? What if he’ll hate me?_ That pinch something inside of him. Now he felt stupid. He wanted to suddenly run away from there, and maybe he is really stupid for thinking that they’ll go back to how they used to be when they were kids. _What if he won’t recognize me? What if he forgotten  about me?_ Then he started crying, because everything is painful. It’s unfair. And the thought of Mingyu couldn’t remember him is too much to swallow. It’s unacceptable. _Maybe I should go home, yeah? I should go home._

 

“Wonwoo?” A voice brought him back  to reality. He sobbed even louder when he recognized the voice. It wasn’t innocent anymore, but manly, and the sweetness is still there. “Wonwoo.” Now it’s not a question, it is firm, and how the other said his name is heavy. Wonwoo wanted to ignore it, but it sound desperate and happy.

 

Then he looked up. There’s a man in front of him, five feet away from him, and he counted it because he is that stupidly in love. He was wearing a plain white shirt underneath the denim jacket, with a tattered jeans. He looked good, like he dressed to impress someone. There’s Mingyu. In front of him. He looked so good. He still look like the little Mingyu, but broader and taller, and maybe so much stronger. Wonwoo’s frozen in his tracks. He couldn’t move. Everything disappeared. The doubts, the sadness, the memories, it all disappeared. Suddenly it was only him and Mingyu. This isn’t what he imagined to happen when he finally met Mingyu again. He don’t look stupid with tears and sweat all over his face, the only thing that’s accurate in his imagination is how MIngyu look. Such ethereal beauty.

 

Even though he’s shaking, he tried to smile. Though it came out forced, and awkward. “Hi.” That’s all he could say. He wanted to scold himself for it, but at the same time he is proud for not stuttering.

 

They stared at each other for how long—he doesn’t exactly know how long, his mind is in chaos. Then when their eyes meet, Mingyu grins. Like a little child. Wonwoo wished his fringe was long enough to cover his eyes, because Mingyu is so attractive, and looking at him is overwhelming. Now he is walking near Wonwoo, his eyes is still sparkling, just like how Wonwoo remembers it, but today it is also watery. Wonwoo hoped Mingyu won’t cry because that would make him cry too, and he embarrassed himself enough today.

 

“Wonwoo.” He’s now in front of Wonwoo. A feet away. He is standing too close, Wonwoo could smell his cologne. “I missed you.” Then he took a step to Wonwoo’s personal space, and wrapped his arms around him. He’s melting. Everything is warm, and calming. Mingyu’s arms around is perfect. He knows this is not the time to think about his romantic feelings for his best friend, but his heart is beating too fast, and it is loud. He wondered if the younger could hear it. With tears threatening to fall, he reciprocate the hug, and embraced Mingyu. So tight, even he couldn’t breathe. “I missed you so much.” Mingyu mumbled again. He blushed because Mingyu’s breathe is so close to his ear. This time, Mingyu’s hugging him tighter, the younger’s face is buried in his neck, and his hands is glued to Wonwoo’s waist, like it belonged there. Wonwoo embraced him just tighter.

 

“I missed you too so much.” Wonwoo managed to say. “You have no idea.”

 

 

.  *      ✦           ·               ˚ 　　.

　　　           　   　　　　　 .  　

 

It’s almost six in the evening. They’re now in the playground. Sitting in the wooden swing, beside each other. They fell into comforting silence. Wonwoo wanted to open his mouth and speak, but the solace in Mingyu’s face is everything, he’s afraid he’ll ruin it.

 

The sunset is in display. Today, he is watching it with Mingyu. Like how it is supposed to be. He has a smile on his face. Everything seems right.

 

Mingyu broke the silence between them, “I can’t do this in the city.” He looked at Mingyu. The younger has his eyes on the sun. He is smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and that bothered Wonwoo a little. “It is too crowded there. There’s a lot of skycrapers, and it’s almost impossible to take a glimpse of the sky.” Then Mingyu decided to look back at him, and Wonwoo felt the heat in hi cheeks when he met the other’s brown eyes. He looked away. Appreciating the sunset, because it’ll be over soon. Mingyu giggles, and that made him blushed more. “Watching the sunset, or the sunrise, or even stargazing is underrated in the city.”

 

With a sigh, he looked at Mingyu again. He’s certain his face is red now, but it’s hard to look away when Mingyu’s staring at him with those eyes. Like he is admiring what’s in front of him. “That’s disappointing, and sad.”

 

Mingyu smiles at him, “I know.”

 

There’s so many questions in his head. Even though he’s scared that Mingyu might not answer it, he still asked, “Why did you leave?” Then again, he’s aching everywhere. Being left by your best friend is the most hurtful thing in this world, and Wonwoo had been craving for an answer since that day.

 

Mingyu didn’t answer him straightaway. He almost regret he asked. “Well, remember my dad?” Of course, Wonwoo remembers him. Although he only saw him twice, he still do. Mingyu’s father is working in the city when they were kids, and could barely go home. Every time Mingyu’s feeling down, it was always because of his father. “One night he went home, I didn’t know what they were talking about before, but they just started shouting at each other. I was a kid back then Won, I didn’t know what was happening. The next day when I woke up, Mom talked to me. She told me we’ll visit a relative in the city. When we arrived there, as I saw my parents carry the things that should be in our house, here in this town where I grew up, I knew we wouldn’t go home that night, and I didn’t know when will we.” Mingyu flashed him a sad smile. Apologetic.

 

“What happened?” He asked again. He returned the smile to Mingyu, but livelier, encouraging him to continue.

 

“He cheated. He had a daughter from other woman. I realized that when I was seventeen, and everything made sense.” He didn’t know what pushed him to, but he held Mingyu’s hand. He’s brushing the back of Mingyu’s thumb with his, to comfort him. “Mom confronted me about it when I was at age, and I was right all along.” He was about to speak, and Mingyu might have sensed it. “But it’s okay. It was sad and I was disappointed, and I couldn’t be mad at my father for a long time. I grew closer with him when we live in the city, and she—my sister, she lived with us and ‘til now, and she’s great, we’re close.”

 

_Oh._ “Oh.” Mingyu looked at him, face creased with worry. Wonwoo shakes his head instantly, “No, no, I—earlier I went to your house, and I saw a woman younger than us and—”

 

Mingyu smiled at him. He almost forget that he’s holding the younger’s hand, until Mingyu plays with his finger. “That must be her.” They stay like that for a while. “I really missed you. I miss this.”

 

The butterflies in his stomach made an appearance again, and he fought the urge to smile widely. “Me too.” He whispered, but still audible.

 

“I miss holding your hand.” Mingyu mumbled, and Wonwoo choked on his own saliva, and he tried so hard to be subtle about it. He knows he failed as Mingyu giggles. “We won’t leave again. We’ll stay here for good.”

 

Wonwoo scans the other’s face with his eyes. Trying to find something, that maybe this is a joke and Mingyu’s playing with him, because young Mingyu used to be like that. He found nothing but sincerity and hope, so he held Mingyu’s hand tighter, “I’m glad.”

 

As the sunset was nowhere to be seen, and the stars and darkness filled the sky. Wonwoo stood up from his seat, and stand in front of Mingyu. It is still unbelievable that he watched the sunset with the other.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

Mingyu took his hands, and pulled him closer. Wonwoo blushes hard and his heart beats abnormally in its ribcage, when Mingyu snakes his arms around his waist and stuffed his face on Wonwoo’s stomach.

 

“Mingyu.” He’s pleading. “Let’s go home.” The younger whines but released Wonwoo. If Mingyu’s clingy before, then he was a lot more clingy now. He couldn’t complain though, because he wants to be close with Mingyu as much.

 

They walked hand in hand. Wonwoo’s mind is everywhere right now. There’s so much to think about. First, why they were holding each other’ hands? They weren’t kids anymore, though. Also it is overwhelming, he somewhat doubt if this is real, or he’s just dreaming again.

 

“Wonwoo, do you—” Mingyu stopped talking. He could see the younger’s house from where they were standing. He smiled at his best friend. “Are you seeing someone?” Mingyu’s cheeks were red, and his eyes were anywhere but Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo wanted to laugh, and cry, and laugh again. “No,” He bit his lips. “But I was waiting for someone.” That made Mingyu looked at him. Eyes wide, and sad. He looked dejected, and Wonwoo wanted to hug him. He’s too cute. “He came back yesterday, and we met today.” Wonwoo’s sure Mingyu’s eyes are the reason why he has such confidence to flirt with the younger.

 

The younger smirked at him, and raised his eyebrow, “Do I know him?”

 

Wonwoo wanted to laugh because this is so funny. They’re so stupid, yet he loved it. He nodded, “Very well.” They were both blushing, hand in hand, and smiling at each other. They look like they’re in love.

 

When Wonwoo looked at the other’s eyes, he sees fire, they’re burning, and Wonwoo recognizes it because he have those too. Mingyu looked at him, the way he looked at Mingyu. Those stares speak love.

 

Then Mingyu’s mother came out of their house, she instantly saw the two and waved at them to come closer. Mingyu pouted, and Wonwoo laugh. A little too loud, as they attracted the attention of the people passing by.

 

When Wonwoo walked a head of Mingyu, the youger tighten his grip on his  hand, and pulled him close. “I’ve waited for this.”

 

Wonwoo smiled because he waited too. “I love you.” There, he said it. For a second, he was scared because maybe it is too soon, and maybe Mingyu wasn’t thinking about this the way how he does. The blood is rushing to his face, and his palm is sweating.

 

Mingyu blinked at him, then his lips formed in a smile. Wide and cute. Wonwoo noticed, he still have those canines. He’s falling in love with Mingyu deeper, and he knows the way out would be painful and difficult, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“I love you too.” And he watched those words slipped off from Mingyu’s mouth. Seven years is tough and lonely, but Mingyu’s in front of him now, and they just confessed their love to each other. It wasn’t a heartbreaking night just like Wonwoo had expected. When Mingyu declared his love for him, there were no fireworks, no sunshine, no rainbows, but it is still a perfect night, as the thousand stars are shining above them and the cold wind keeps blowing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg this is a collection of random meanie one shots <3 thank you for reading! (also english is not my first language so pls. . . i'm still learning ><)


End file.
